Kirumi Tojo
|height = 176 cm (5' 9") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 52 kg (114 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi =16.8 |blood_type = B NDRV3 Trial Demo. |chest_size = 84 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |birth_date = |likes = Cleaning NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Resting NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = Thread of Agony |fate = Executed by Monokuma |status = Deceased |relatives = |affiliation = Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Kikuko Inoue}} Kirumi Tojo (東条 斬美 Tōjō Kirumi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Her title is Super High School Level Maid (超高校級の「メイド」 chō kōkō kyū no “meido”). She is a very talented maid with a very strong sense of duty. Appearance Kirumi is a tall, thin young woman with dull silver hair and bangs that obscure her left eye. (Though sometimes it can be seen when expressing certain emotions) Her eyes are green and her maid outfit consists of a black button up pinafore with a spiderweb motif, a white dress with a black collar, and a purple tie. She wears a black headband that is commonly worn by a maid. She wears black gloves with sliver rings attached, black tights, and also wears black shoes with white laces and heels. Her dress also has black lace attached to the bottom of her skirt. Tojo_Fullbody_(00).png|Kirumi's full appearance. Personality Kirumi is a refined, mature young lady who's described as "a professional who does a perfect job". She has a keen mind and talented in various ways, reportedly able to carry out any job. She is polite and formal, as well as quite serious. As a maid, her creed is "duty before self". Thus, she has a very strong sense of duty and a will to work for the sake of others. She is very willing to use all of her power to cooperate with the other students.Seiyuu revelation. She is also the one who takes care of cooking and cleaning.Tōjō's profile from the official website. Talent Super High School Level Maid While working a part-time job as a maid, Kirumi is able to carry out any job, and has created a reputation for doing perfect work. She is also talented at various sports.Tōjō's profile.she takes care of cooking and cleaning for the other students.Tōjō's profile from the official website. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony While working a part-time job as a maid, Kirumi was able to carry out any job and created a reputation for doing perfect work. She is popular among freshman and was even selected as a bodyguard for visiting heads of state. This later revealed to be a mere rumor as Kirumi said herself that she was only employed as a maid.Meeting with Tōjō. She also stated that of course she turned down the job to run a country.Tōjō's profile. Prologue - The Resurrecting Super High School Level Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Demo - Class Trial Ver. Kirumi was first seen in the lodging area along with Tsumugi Shirogane and Ryoma Hoshi. She introduced herself as the Super High School Level Maid to Kaede Akamatsu and Makoto Naegi. As Makoto explained that she is a very talented person as a maid and athlete. Kirumi humbly denied his statement, saying that all of them are overstatement. Later, Kirumi cleaned all the students dormitories before the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder. She states that she doesn't see the culprit during that time and Tsumugi's testimony proves Kirumi's alibi. Relationships Kaede Akamatsu Shuichi Saihara Tenko Chabashira Ryoma Hoshi Quotes Prologue Quotes *“I am the Super High School Level Maid, Kirumi Tojo. If there's a problem, please tell me anytime.” Chapter 1 Quotes *“Our path to escape won't be easy so... there's no point in rushing it.” *“Once I have stated to give my all to cooperate, I must fulfill that duty.” *“We can't afford to lose this battle. Even if we're doing something unadmirable, we must devote everything we have.” *“The suspect, the defense attorney, the prosecutor, the judge... all of us are filling all the roles here.” Chapter 2 Quotes *“If you say you suspect me, then how about I crush all of your suspicions?” Trivia *Kirumi's first name (斬美) can translate as "slicing/beheading beauty". *Her last name, 東条 ''Tōjō, means "provisions from the east". *Kirumi's talent is similar to Chisa Yukizome's. *Kirumi is the tallest female character in Danganronpa V3. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Kirumi the 10th most popular Danganronpa V3 studentMyNavi Poll. References Navigation ru: Кируми Тоджо es:Kirumi Tojo pl:Kirumi Tojo Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Killer Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Executed